Crossover Preview (Dragon Ball Z Version)
by The Authors of Unity
Summary: A sneak peek for the largest crossover fic on FF starring the cast of "Dragon Ball Z."


**Coming Soon...**

A Saiyan flew through the Earth's skies, scouting its surface. He had dark skin, short spiky hair, and a face that looked exactly like Goku's. He wore dark blue Saiyan armor and a scouter on his face. Turles carried a seed in his hand, wondering where to plant it. "Ah, yes. This planet's soul is very fertile. It's perfect for my-"

"Is somebody going to make a wish or what?" A loud voice boomed in the air, catching Turles' attention.

"What was that?" He activated his scouter and looked towards where the voice came from. "There's a relatively high power level coming from that direction. I wonder..." Turles sped towards the power level at incredible speeds, covering miles in mere seconds. In less than ten seconds, the Saiyan was floating high above a city, face to face with a gigantic dragon in the middle.

The dragon was giving off a green aura that illuminated the area under the pitch black clouds. The dragon seemed to be frustrated with impatience. Shenron turned his attention towards Turles. "You there, are you here to make a wish? I was summoned here but couldn't grant the wish that was asked of me, so my summoners just left me here in the middle of this city."

Turles looked up at Shenron in interest and put one hand to his own chin. "Wishes, eh? What are the limits?"

"I may grant you three wishes, two if one does not require resurrecting more than one person. I may revive anyone so long as they have been dead for less than a year, and if they died of natural causes. I cannot grant the same wish twice. I cannot grant a wish to directly kill someone. And most importantly, I cannot grant a wish that is beyond my power. Now speak your wishes so I may go."

Turles gave a small chuckle as he considered the possibilities. "You say you can't bring someone back to life if they've been dead for over a year. However, I know that just an hour ago the dead were wreaking havoc all over the universe. Technically that means that everyone in the afterlife hasn't been dead for that long, doesn't it?"

Shenron growled in thought. "I believe I know where you are going with this."

Turles smirked at the acknowledgement. "Yes, I know exactly what to wish for, dragon. First, restore Planet Vegeta to its former glory so I may take place as its new ruler!"

Shenron lifted his whiskers and growled as his eyes glowed briefly. "It is done. Your home planet is whole once again."

"Not quite." Turles laughed evilly for a few seconds before calming down. "No. Now I need an army. Dragon! Give me an army! Revive all the Saiyans who once served under Frieza! Revive anyone who would be worthy to serve as a soldier under me!" Turles spread out his arms dramatically. "But most importantly, revive all of the most [powerful warriors from the deepest pits of Hell!" The evil Saiyan lost himself in a fit of maniacal laughter.

"Very well." Shenron's eyes glowed once again. "Your wish has been granted. Farewell." Shenron vanished as the dragon balls all scattered across the world. Turles continued to laugh and laugh as he was teleported away to meet his new soldiers.

**The limits of reality have been shattered.**

A man wearing purple robes and a squid-like mask swung his sword several times at Cell, which the android dodged effortlessly. "Come on, give me a challenge!" Cell kicked Miraak and pinned him against a boulder. "Goodbye!" Cell smirked before lunging his tail at full force.

Thinking quickly, Miraak Shouted. "Feim!" The First Dragonborn became intangible and Cell's stinger harmlessly passed through him, getting lodged in the boulder. Miraak moved out of the way and brandished his staff. "I have accomplished thousands of mighty deeds in my time. Slaying you shall be added to that list!"

**The universe is ready to tear itself apart.**

Bardock powered up to his Super Saiyan form and fired a powerful ki blast. A sapient pig in a black and white cloak whacked away the attack, sending it spiraling into a nearby black hole. "Fool. You cannot hope to harm me!" the Evil Stellar Pig gloated. He turned back to look at Bardock and squealed in surprise.

Bardock punched the Evil Pig towards the black hole, hoping to get him trapped in its pull. The Evil Stellar Pig recovered and teleported to safety behind the Super Saiyan. Bardock charged more energy in his hands. "I'm going to have bacon tonight!"

**Old enemies have become much more powerful.**

Zangya twitched her hands as a large black man with a machine gun for an arm opened fire on her. The amused Heran didn't even flinch as she allowed the bullets to harmlessly bounce off of her. Barret stopped and took a step back in surprise. "How... Where the Hell are you from?"

Zangya smirked. "Yes." She twitched her hands again, surrounding Barret in tiny pink wires that held him in place. Barret panicked and tried to break free of her hold. "By all means, keep struggling. You're only making me stronger." To emphasize this, Zangya's muscles bulged slightly.

**And new enemies have stepped into the struggle.**

Krillin ducked under the swing of Death's scythe. "So, Grim Reaper, eh?" Krillin taunted. "Can't say you're doing a good job. I mean, I've died like a thousand times and I keep coming back!"

Death growled and fired several miniature scythes at Krillin. "When Soma embraces his roll as Lord Dracula, you shall be the first sacrifice!"

**But there is hope.**

Goku was standing with a young female faun in a desert. "Okay so cup your hands behind your back."

"Like this?" Elora took the stance he instructed.

"Good. Now." Goku took the same pose and they both aimed for a sand dune.

They both spoke at the same time. "Ka... Me... Ha... Me... HA!"

**New friends will be made.**

A talking cheetah in a robe ran forward with his bow drawn. "Vegeta, look out!" he shouted to the Saiyan prince as he flew in the sky.

"What?" Vegeta turned around and barely had time to dodge a deadly punch from Frieza. "Dirty trick!"

Frieza smirked as he hovered in place. "Come now, Vegeta. Must we continue this game?"

**And together they can win.**

A monkey in shorts jumped back to avoid being hit by a ball of green energy. "Gohan, why do I have to be the decoy? !"

Broly in his Legendary Super Saiyan form roared with fury. "Die already!" Broly charged towards Monkey, only to have Gohan rush forward and kick him in the face. The Legendary Super Saiyan was unharmed, but stunned.

Gohan flew back and landed next to Monkey. "This isn't working. Shield your eyes!" Gohan quickly closed his eyes and put his hands to his forehead. "Solar Flare!"

**But alone they will fail.**

Pan powered up to her Super Saiyan form. A white monkey in red shorts and a cape dodged a punch from her and deflected a kick. "Hold still you stupid, monkey!"

Specter chuckled as he knocked away the young girl. "What was that supposed to be?"

**It is time for Goku and his friends to travel between worlds they never knew existed.**

Naruto showed off his skills on a training dummy while making various noises. Videl could only stare in confusion. "Why did Gohan want to come here for our anniversary?"

**The Order of Balance (Dragon Ball Z Version)**

**Coming March**

**See the authors' main profile for more information.**


End file.
